wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym przerwaną jest rozmowa telefoniczna pomiędzy Mistress Scorbitt a panem J. T. Maston. Nietylko prezes Barbicane uroczyście zapewnił, że dosięgnie celu, ale obecnie już i kapitał, którym rozporządzał, dozwalał mu dojść, gdzie zamierzył, bez potykania się o przeszkody – przytem zabrakłoby mu było niechybnie odwagi odwoływania się do funduszów publiczności, gdyby nie był aż nadto pewnym powodzenia. Tak więc biegun północny miał zostać zdobyczą śmiałego geniuszu człowieka. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że prezes Barbicane i jego rada administracyjna mieli sposoby doprowadzenia wyprawy do pożądanego rezultatu, wbrew niepowodzeniu, które tylu innych spotkało. Mieli oni dokonać tego, czego nie dokonał ani Franklin, ani Kane, ani De Long, ani Nares, ani Greely. Tak jest, nie można było wątpić, że ci genialni ludzie przedostaną się poza ośmdziesiąty czwarty równoleżnik, obejmą w posiadanie obszary kuli ziemskiej, nabyte na pamiętnej licytacyi, dodadzą do bandery amerykańskiej trzydziestą dziewiątą gwiazdę trzydziestego dziewiątego stanu, przyłączonego do Związku amerykańskiego. – Blagierzy, fanfaroni – powtarzała zazdrosna czereda, złożona z delegatów europejskich i ich stronników ze Starego Lądu. A jednak nic nad to nie było prawdziwszego, i ten sposób praktyczny, logiczny, nie ulegający wątpliwości zdobycia bieguna północnego – sposób prosty, rzec można dziecinny – podanym został przez Mastona. Z tego to mózgu, będącego w stanie wiekuistego wrzenia, w którym pomysły smażyły się w temperaturze, mogącej sprowadzić zapalenie, wynikł projekt tego wielkiego dzieła geograficznego, a zarazem i środek doprowadzenia go do pomyślnego rezultatu. Nie będzie zbytecznem, gdy powtórzymy po raz już nie wiem który, że sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego był znakomitym rachmistrzem, moglibyśmy jeszcze dodać „emerytem”, gdyby to określenie nie miało znaczenia wprost przeciwnego temu, które mu ogólnie przypisują. Dla niego było igraszką rozwiązywać najzawilsze matematyczne zagadnienia. Śmiał się on z trudności tak w nauce o wielkościach, to jest w algebrze, jak w nauce o liczbach, to jest arytmetyce. Trzeba go było widzieć jak igrał ze znakami algebraicznemi, czy to one przedstawiały się literami alfabetu, oznaczając ilości i wielkości, czy to w liniach parzystych lub skrzyżowanych wskazywały stosunek, jaki można zaprowadzić pomiędzy ilościami i działaniem, jakiemu się je poddaje. Ach! a mnożniki, wykładniki, znaki pierwiastkowe i inne orzeczenia, przyjęte w tym języku. Jakże te wszystkie znaki skakały pod piórem, a raczej pod kawałkiem kredy, migocącym na końcu jego żelaznego haczyka, gdyż bohater nasz lubił pracować przy czarnej tablicy. Tam to na powierzchni ledwie dziesięciu metrów kwadratowych – tyle bowiem potrzeba było panu J. T. Maston – oddawał się z całym zapałem namiętności swego temperamentu algebraisty. Cyfr małych nie używał on w swych rachunkach, nie! cyfry jego były fantastyczne, olbrzymie, kreślone ręką pełną ognia. Jego 2 i 3 zaokrąglały się jak lalki papierowe; 7 zarysowywały się jak szubienice, na których brakło tylko wisielca; jego 8 miały podobieństwo do pary okularów; jego 6 i 9 zakończone były olbrzymiemi ogonami. A cóż powiedzieć o literach, któremi kreślił swoje formuły, tak o pierwszych w alfabecie a, b, c, któremi oznaczał ilości znane lub dane i o ostatnich x, y, z, któremi się posługiwał dla określenia ilości nieznanych. Kreślił je jednym zamachem, z pewnem zacięciem; jego z zwłaszcza wykrzywiało się w kształt potworny! A jak wyglądały, jak imponującą miały postawę jego greckie litery, temi Archimedes i Euklides mógłby się słusznie pochwalić. Co do znaków, kreślonych kredą białą i niepokalaną, to te były poprostu cudownemi. Jego + wskazywały dobitnie, że są znakiem dodania dwóch ilości. Jego – , mimo pozornej pokory, pokaźnie wcale wyglądały. Jego × jeżyły się jak krzyże Świętego Andrzeja. Co zaś do = , te dwie kreski, nieposzlakowanie równe, wskazywały, że J. T. Maston był synem kraju, w którym równość nie była czczą formułą, naturalnie pomiędzy typami rasy białej. Równie wspaniała była postać jego < i >, rysowanych w rozmiarach zdumiewających. Co zaś do znaku √, który wskazuje pierwiastek jakiejkolwiek liczby lub ilości, był on jego tryumfem, a gdyby go jeszcze uzupełnił laską poziomą tej formy: _____ √ zdawałoby się, że to ramię wskazujące, wychodząc z granic czarnej tablicy, groziło całemu światu, że go zmusi uledz swym rozhukanym algebraicznym równaniom. Nie sądźcie, że bystrość umysłu i osobliwe zdolności matematyczne J. T. Mastona ograniczały się do początkowej algebry! O nie! Ani rachunek różniczkowy, ani całkowy nie były mu obcemi; kreślił on ręką pewną ów sławny znak, oznaczający ilość skończoną, tę literę przerażającą w swej prostocie, ∫ sumę ilości nieskończenie małych! To samo też działo się ze znakiem ∑, który przedstawia sumę skończoną ilości skończonych, ze znakiem ∞, którym matematycy oznaczają nieskończoność i z temi wszystkiemi symbolami tajemnicznemi, których używa ten język, niepojęty dla ogółu śmiertelników. Jednem słowem, ten człowiek zadziwiający zdolnym był wznieść się do najwyższych szczebli wysokości matematycznych. Oto jakim był J. T. Maston! Oto dlaczego koledzy jego mogli pokładać w nim nieograniczoną ufność, skoro on się tylko podjął rozwiązania chociażby najzawilszych rachunków, obmyślonych przez ich śmiałe mózgownice! Oto, co skłoniło Klub Strzelecki do powierzenia mu zadania wysłania pocisku z ziemi do księżyca. I oto nakoniec, dlaczego mistress Evangelina Scorbitt, upojona jego chwałą, powzięła dlań uwielbienie, graniczące z miłością. Zresztą w wypadku obecnym – to jest w sprawie rozstrzygnienia kwestyi zdobycia bieguna północnego – J. T. Maston nie potrzebował wznosić się w górne strefy analizy. By postawić nowych koncessyonaryuszów krain północnych w możności eksploatowania ich, sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego miał tylko zagadnienie mechaniczne do rozwiązania; było to zagadnienie zawiłe być może, wymagające formuł może zupełnie nowych i arcy osobliwych, ale on wywiąże się z tego z chlubą i honorem, jak zawsze. Tak, można było zaufać panu J. T. Maston, pomimo, że najdrobniejsza omyłka mogła pociągnąć za sobą straty milionów. Ani razu od chwili, gdy jego dziecięcy umysł począł przyswajać sobie pierwsze pojęcia o arytmetyce, nie pomylił się on choćby o włos jeden; gdyby mu coś podobnego kiedykolwiek się było zdarzyło, nie wahałby się był roztrzaskać swej czaszki z guttaperki. Zdaje się, że dostatecznie uwydatniliśmy zdolność, odznaczającą J. T. Mastona. Możemy więc poprzestać na tem, co zostało powiedziane. Teraz chcielibyśmy go zaprezentować czytelnikom w chwili sprawowania powierzonych mu obowiązków i w tym celu musimy się cofnąć o jakie kilka tygodni. Działo się to na miesiąc prawie przed ogłoszeniem dokumentu, wystosowanego do mieszkańców dwóch półkuli, w czasie gdy Maston podjął się projekt, poddany swym kolegom, streścić i wykazać jego racyonalność cyframi, czarno na białem. Od lat wielu J. T. Maston mieszkał pod numerem 179 przy ulicy Franklina, jednej ze spokojniejszych ulic w Baltimore, daleko od ruchu przemysłowego, którego nie rozumiał, daleko od hałasu tłumu, który w nim wstręt obudzał. Tam to zajmował skromne mieszkanko, znane pod nazwą Balistic-Cottage. Pensyjka, którą pobierał jako dymisyonowany oficer artyleryi, i druga, również niezbyt znaczna, którą mu jako sekretarzowi Klub Strzelecki wypłacał, stanowiły całe jego utrzymanie. Żył zupełnie samotnie, obsługiwany przez swego murzyna Fire-Fire (Ogień-Ogień!) – przezwisko niesłychanie odpowiednie dla służącego artylerzysty. Murzyn ów nie był wcale zwyczajnym sługusem, ale dymisyonowanym kanonierem i obsługiwał swego pana w sposób, w jaki obsługiwał ongi swoje działo. J. T. Maston był bezżennym z upodobania i z zasady, będąc przekonanym, że bezżeństwo jest jedynym możliwym stanem na tym padole. Znał on to słowiańskie przysłowie: „Kobieta mocniej ciągnie za jeden włos, niż cztery woły za pług!” – powtarzał on je sobie i nie dawał się złapać. To też samotność jego w Balistic-Cottage była zupełnie dobrowolną. Wiadomo, że jednem skinieniem mocen był zamienić swą samotność na samotność we dwoje, a byt skromny na bogactwa milionera. Nie mógł powątpiewać o tem, że mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt byłaby szczęśliwą, gdyby… Ale J. T., jak dotąd przynajmniej, nie uważałby się za szczęśliwego, gdyby… I zdawało się rzeczą pewną, że te dwie istoty, jak gdyby umyślnie stworzone dla siebie – takie było przynajmniej zdanie czułej wdowy, – nie dokonają nigdy tego przeistoczenia. Domek, zamieszkiwany przez Mastona, był bardzo skromny. Składał się z dołu i piętra z werandą. Mały salonik i malutka salka jadalna wraz z kuchnią i spiżarnią, zawartemi w przyległym budynku, zajmowały dolne piętro. Na górze znajdował się pokój sypialny z oknami wychodzącemi na ulicę, pracownia z oknami na ogród, co ją chroniło od hałasów, dochodzących z ulicy. Było to schronienie uczonego i mędrca, gdzie dokonywały się takie wyliczenia, że pozazdrościłby ich niejeden Newton, Laplace lub Cauchy. Jakaż to różnica była z pałacem mrs. Evangeliny Scorbitt, wznoszącym się w najbogatszej dzielnicy miasta, z frontem ozdobionym balkonami i przystrojonym rzeźbiarskiemi fantazyami architektury anglo-saksońskiej razem w stylu gotyckim i odrodzenia, z salonami bogato umeblowanemi, wspaniałym przysionkiem, galaryą obrazów, w której mistrze francuzcy zajmowali pierwsze miejsce, schodami marmurowemi, liczną służbą, stajniami, wozowniami, ogrodem, ozdobionym obszernemi trawnikami, wielkiemi drzewami, wodotryskami, z panującą ponad wszystkiemi budynkami wieżą, u szczytu której powiewała flaga niebieska ze złotem Scorbittów! Trzy mile, tak jest, trzy wielkie mile co najmniej dzieliły hotel New-Park od Balistic-Cottage. Zato osobna nić telefoniczna łączyła te dwa pomieszkania i na słowo „Allo! Allo!” które służyło za hasło komunikacyi pomiędzy wiejskim domkiem i pałacem, rozmowa się zawiązywała. Jeśli rozmawiający nie mogli się widzieć wzajemnie, wzamian słyszeli się doskonale. Nie zdziwi to nikogo, gdy powiemy, że mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt częściej przywoływała J. T. Mastona do swego aparatu drgającego, niż J. T. Maston przywoływał ją do swojego. Posłyszawszy wezwanie, nasz znakomity matematyk rzucał robotę nie bez widocznych oznak nieukontentowania i na przyjazne pozdrowienie odpowiadał mruknięciem, którego niezbyt uprzejme intonacye łagodził prawdopodobnie prąd elektryczny, poczem zasiadał znowu do swych zadań i teorem. Działo się to w dniu 3 października, gdy po ostatniej, długiej bardzo konferencyi, J. T. Maston pożegnał swych kolegów, by zasiąść do pracy. Praca ta była jedną z najważniejszych, jakich się kiedykolwiek podejmował – trzeba było bowiem obliczyć ściśle działalność mechaniczną, która miał ułatwić przystęp do bieguna północnego, a zarazem umożliwić eksploatowanie pokładów, ukrytych pod skorupą lodu. J. T. Maston wyliczył, że mu potrzeba ośmiu dni na wykończenie swej tajemniczej roboty, istotnie nader skomplikowanej, nużącej i zawiłej, bo wyliczenia te opierały się na mechanice, geometryi analitycznej, geometryi polarnej i trygonometryi. By uniknąć wszelkiej przeszkody, postanowiono, że sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego schroni się do swego wiejskiego domku i że przez tych ośm dni nikt go nie będzie odwiedzać. Decyzya ta zmartwiła wielce mrs. Evangelinę Scorbitt, musiała wszakże się zrezygnować. To też jednocześnie z prezesem Barbicane, kapitanem Nicholl i ich kolegami: fertycznym Bilsby, pułkownikiem Bloomsberry i Tomem Hunter o drewnianych nogach – przybyła ona tegoż dnia po południu złożyć ostatnią wizytę panu J. T. Maston. – Wszystko pójdzie pomyślnie; nieprawdaż, drogi Mastonie? – wyrzekła przy pożegnaniu. – Przedewszystkiem nie zrób pan omyłki! – dodał, uśmiechając się, prezes Barbicane. – Omyłki!… on!… – zawołała mrs. Evangelina, płonąc rumieńcem oburzenia. – Jeśli Bóg nie pomylił się, układając prawa mechaniki niebios, nie pomylę się i ja – odparł z wzorową skromnością sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego. Nastąpiły uściśnienia dłoni, parę westchnień tłumionych, życzenia powodzenia i zalecania, by się nie nużył zbyteczną pracą, poczem wszyscy pożegnali znakomitego matematyka. Podwoje Balistic-Cottage zamknęły się, a Fire-Fire otrzymał rozkaz nieotwierania ich nikomu– nawet prezydentowi Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdyby się zjawił w swej własnej osobie. Przez dwa dni pierwsze swej samotności J. T. Maston poświęcił się rozmyślaniu nad danem mu zagadnieniem, nie biorąc kredki do ręki. Przeczytał kilka dzieł, traktujących o częściach składowych ziemi, o jej masie, ścisłości, objętości, kształcie, obrocie naokoło osi i ruchu wzdłuż drogi przebieganej – te bowiem dane miały służyć za podstawę jego wyliczeniom. Najważniejsze z tych danych przedstawimy czytelnikowi: Kształt ziemi: bryła kulista, dopełniająca peryodycznego obrotu w promieniu od 6,377,398 metrów do 6,356,080. Różnica ta pochodzi ze spłaszczenia naszej sferoidy przy biegunach. Obwód ziemi przy równiku stanowi 40,000 kilometrów lub 10,000 mil. Powierzchnia ziemi obejmuje w przybliżeniu 510 milionów kilometrów kwadratowych. Objętość ziemi: około 1,000 miliardów kilometrów sześciennych, to jest sześcianów, mających każdy tysiąc metrów długości, szerokości i wysokości. Gęstość ziemi: pięć razy prawie większa od wody, to jest cokolwiek większa od gęstości spatu ciężkiego, równająca się prawie gęstością jodu, jednem słowem wynosząca 5,480 kilogramów na metr sześcienny ziemi. Jest to wyliczenie zrobione przez Cavendish’a zapomocą wagi, wynalezionej i urządzonej przez Mitchell’a. Podług sprostowania, zrobionego przez Baily, ciężkość metra sześciennego wynosi 5,670 kilogramów. To ostatnie wyliczenie zostało potwierdzone przez pp. Wilsing, Cornu, Baille i innych. Trwanie obrotu ziemi naokoło słońca: 365 dni i godzin sześć, stanowiące rok słoneczny, albo, jeśli mamy być zupełnie dokładnymi, 365 dni 6 godzin 9 minut 10 sekund, co nadaje naszej sferoidzie – na jedną sekundę – szybkość 30,400 metrów, albo siedem mil. Przestrzeń, przebiegana w krążeniu ziemi na swej osi przez punkty powierzchni, leżące na równiku: 463 metry na sekundę, lub 417 mil na godzinę. Oto jakie były dane, które J. T. Maston wziął za podstawę do swych wyliczeń: metr, kilogram, sekunda i kąt środkowy, wychodzący z centrum jakiegobądź łuku, równego promieniowi. Miało to miejsce dnia 5 października, około godziny piątej po południu. J. T. Maston, po dojrzałym rozmyśle, zabrał się do pracy piśmiennej. Niech nikt się nie dziwi, że z taką ścisłością datę rozpoczęcia tak wiekopomnego dzieła oznaczamy. Zaczął on swe zadanie od fundamentów, to jest od liczby, która przedstawia obwód ziemi przy równiku. Tablica czarna stała gotowa w rogu pracowni na politurowanych nogach dębowych. Była ona dobrze oświetloną jednem z okien, które wychodziło na ogród. Małe laseczki kredy leżały rzędem na deszczułce, przymocowanej u dołu tablicy. Gąbka do ścierania znajdowała się w pobliżu pod lewą ręką matematyka. Ręka prawa a raczej ów przyprawiony haczyk miały kreślić figury, formuły i cyfry. Na początek J. T. Maston jednym kolistym pociągiem kredki nakreślił obwód, przedstawiający ziemską sferoidę. Przy równiku zgięcie kuli ziemskiej zostało oznaczone linią pełną, przedstawiającą część poprzednią zgięcia, potem linią utworzoną z kropek, przedstawiającą część następną w sposób, uwydatniający kształt figury kulistej. Co zaś do osi, kończącej się u biegunów, nakreślił ją sztrychem prostopadłym w stosunku do równika i oznaczył literami N i S. Nakoniec w prawym rogu tablicy wypisał liczbę, przedstawiającą ilość metrów obwodu ziemi: 40,000,000. Dopełniwszy tego, pogrążył się w swych wyliczeniach. Zajęty niemi, zapomniał o świecie bożym i nie zwrócił uwagi na stan powietrza, w którem znaczna zmiana zaszła od południa. Od godziny blizko gotowało się na jednę z tych gwałtownych burz, które wstrząsają organizmem wszelkiej żyjącej istoty. Sine chmury, podobne do bladawych płacht śniegu, skupione na tle szaro-matowem, przesuwały się ociężale ponad miastem. Huk grzmotu w oddali odbijał się dźwięcznem echem pomiędzy ziemią i przestrzenią. Kilka błyskawic zaświeciło w parnem powietrzu i naprężenie elektryczne doszło ostatecznych granic. Zatopiony w swej pracy, J. T. Maston nie widział i nie słyszał nic. Wtem dźwięk dzwonka elektrycznego przerwał milczenie, zalegające gabinet uczonego. – Masz tobie! – mruknął Maston. – To mi dopiero natręctwo. Nie mogąc wejść drzwiami, przeszkadzają mi zapomocą telefonu!… Śliczny wynalazek dla ludzi, którzy potrzebują mieć choć chwilę spokoju!… Będę zmuszony przerwać prąd na czas trwania mojej pracy. A zbliżając się do przyrządu, spytał: – Czego tam chcą ode mnie? – Zamienić słów kilka – odpowiedział głos kobiecy. – Któż to mówi?… – Czyżeś mnie pan nie poznał, drogi panie Maston?… To ja jestem… mistress Scorbitt! – Mistress Scorbitt!… Czy uwzięła się nie dać mi ani chwili wytchnienia! Te ostatnie słowa, niezbyt uprzejme dla zajmującej wdówki, zostały wymówione, szczęściem, w pewnej odległości od aparatu. Poczem J. T. Maston, pojmując, że mu niepodobna wykręcić się od odpowiedzi chociażby jakim zdawkowym frazesem, przemówił: – Ach! więc to pani jesteś? – Tak, ja, drogi panie Maston! – A czego pani życzysz sobie, mistress Scorbitt? – Chcę zawiadomić pana, że gwałtowna burza wybuchnie lada chwila! – I cóż ztąd? Wszak nie mogę temu przeszkodzić… – Tak, zapewne, ale jestem niespokojna, czyś pan kazał pozamykać okna… Zaledwie mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt dokończyła tych słów, gdy straszliwy huk grzmotu rozległ się w powietrzu. Zdało się, jakby ogromną sztukę jedwabiu rozdarto na przestrzeni mil kilkunastu. Piorun upadł w pobliżu Balistic-Cottage, a płyn, przeprowadzony nicią telefonu, napełnił w mgnieniu oka gabinet uczonego. J. T., pochylony nad blachą aparatu, otrzymał w samę twarz uderzenie prądu. Policzek ten był chyba najsilniejszym, jaki mogło kiedykolwik dostać oblicze uczonego. Następnie iskra elektryczna, przebiegłszy metalowy haczyk naszego uczonego, przewróciła go, jak domek z kart. Jednocześnie tablica czarna, potrącona przez niego, padła w drugi koniec pokoju. Ostatecznie piorun, wypadłwszy przez niedostrzegalny otwór w szybie, trafił na rurę przewodową i zarył się w ziemi. Ogłuszony – czemu dziwić się nie powinniśmy, – J. T. Maston podniósł się, potarł, krzywiąc się, różne części ciała i przekonał się, że jest cały i nieuszkodzony. Dopełniwszy tego, z całą zimną krwią, jak przystało na byłego kanoniera, zabrał się do przywrócenia porządku w pracowni – ustawił na nowo sztalugi, ułożył na nich tablice, pozbierał kawałki kredy, porozrzucane na dywanie, i zasiadł do pracy, tak niefortunnie przerwanej. Wtem spostrzegł, że, skutkiem spadnięcia tablicy, napis, skreślony po prawej stronie, a oznaczający przestrzeń obwodu równika, został w połowie starty. Miał go właśnie poprawić, gdy wtem dzwonek rozległ się powtórnie i to jakimś gorączkowym dźwiękiem. – Znowu! – burknął Maston. Podszedł do aparatu. – Kto tam?… – spytał. – Mistress Scorbitt. – Czego chce mistress Scorbitt? – Czy ten straszny piorun nie uderzył czasem w Balistic-Cottage? – Tak coś zdaje się! – Wielki Boże! Więc piorun… – Uspokój się, mistress Scorbitt! – Czy nic złego nie spotkało cię, drogi Mastonie? – Nie spotkało. – Czy pewien jesteś tego, że nie zostałeś tknięty?… – Jestem tknięty jedynie pani życzliwością – odpowiedział z galanteryą J. T. Maston. – Dobra noc, drogi Mastonie! – Dobra noc, droga mistress Scorbitt! A wracając na swoje miejsce, dodał: – Niech dyabli porwą tę babę razem z jej troskliwością! Gdyby mnie nie była przyzwała tak nie w porę do telefonu, nie zostałbym narażony na niebezpieczeństwo zabicia od pioruna! Tym razem mrs. Scorbitt pozostawiła naszego uczonego w spokoju. Nic już nie miało przeszkodzić J. T. Mastonowi do dokończenia rozpoczętego zadania. Aby zapewnić sobie zupełne bezpieczeństwo z tej strony, przerwał komunikacyę elektryczną. Biorąc za podstawę liczbę przed chwilą napisaną, wyprowadził z niej różne formuły, nakoniec formułę ostateczną, którą umieścił na prawej stronie tablicy, starłszy wprzód cyfry, z których ją wyprowadził. Następnie pogrążył się w nieskończonej seryi znaków algebraicznych… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . W tydzień potem, a było to dnia 11 października, te zdumiewające wyliczenia zostały ukończone i sekretarz Klubu Strzeleckiego przyniósł swoim kolegom z miną prawdziwego tryumfatora rozwiązanie problematu, na które oczekiwali z bardzo naturalną ciekawością. Sposób praktyczny dostania się do bieguna północnego dla eksploatowania kopalni węgla ziemnego był ze ścisłością matematyczną obliczony. Tak więc powstało Stowarzyszenie pod firmą „North Polar Practical Association”, któremu rząd Waszyngtonu udzielił koncesyę na kraje północne na wypadek, gdyby rezultat licytacyi oddał je mu na własność. Wiemy już, w jaki sposób odbyła się licytacya i kto otrzymał koncesyę. Po dopełnieniu wszystkich potrzebnych formalności nowe Stowarzyszenie odwołało się do współudziału kapitalistów obu półkul.